retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Blu-ray Disc
As the winner of the high definition optical disc format war, the Blu-ray Disc was introduced on June 20, 2006, which, like the HD DVD, provides high definition video and audio. The resolution of the film can go between 480p, 576p, 720p, 1080i, or 1080p. Each disc can carry up to 25 (Single Layer) or 50 GB (Dual Layer), as well as up to 32 audio tracks, and a whopping 255 subtitle tracks, but they cannot carry closed captions, because HDMI does not support Line 21, like PAL DVDs don't either. The audio quality for Blu-ray Discs can either be Dolby Digital, LPCM, Dolby TrueHD, DTS-ES, or best of all, DTS-HD Master Audio, which is used on all movies played in theaters by today's standards. The regional lockout for Blu-ray Discs is different compared to DVDs. Instead of using numbers, they use letters: DVDs are backwards compatible with Blu-ray players, but a standard DVD player cannot play Blu-ray Discs due to the red laser used in DVD players too large to read the tiny grooves in a Blu-ray Disc. Titles released on Blu-ray Disc *On September 19, 2006, Dinosaur was the first film from Walt Disney Animation Studios to be released on Blu-ray Disc. *On March 20, 2007, Chicken Little was the first to be released within 18 months after its original theatrical release date. *On October 23, 2007, Meet the Robinsons was the first to be released simultaneously on Blu-ray and DVD, while Cars and Ratatouille were Pixar's first two films on November 6, 2007. Since then, all initial releases of films from Disney were always on Blu-ray and DVD. *Sleeping Beauty and the Pinocchio were the only two Platinum Edition films released simultaneously on Blu-ray and DVD, on October 7, 2008 and March 10, 2009, respectively. *Pixar's first six films were released on Blu-ray Disc from May 19, 2009 through December 4, 2012. *While The Black Cauldron never got a Blu-ray Disc release, it was released on DVD as a 25th Anniversary Edition on September 14, 2010. It was also released on Digital HD at that same time. The only four other films not released on Blu-ray Disc as of October 13, 2015 are Saludos Amigos, The Three Caballeros, Make Mine Music, and Melody Time, making Aladdin the last Disney film before these films. The last non-Diamond Disney animated features were released on Blu-ray on August 12, 2014. *Beauty and the Beast and The Lion King were the first two Diamond Edition titles to get a Blu-ray 3D release on October 4, 2011. *Films originally released from December 15, 2000 through April 2, 2004 from Walt Disney Animation Studios were released on Blu-ray Disc from July 3, 2012 through June 11, 2013. Starting in 2016, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray titles were released alongside their standard Blu-ray releases. Disney was the last of the six major film studios to support this format in 2017. However, My Little Pony: The Movie was not released in 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, but was rather only released on Blu-ray, DVD and Digital HD on January 9, 2018. Category:Video formats Category:Released in 2006